powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Admin Noticeboard
Feel free to ask the admins questions, propose ideas, report problems, etc. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 13:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) For an archive of old topics, click here. "No image" placeholder Could someone please replace File:NoRanger.png (above) - it needs to be in English. :On it. :: Here's one I turned up. :::Nice one guys. Christophe, that looks great. There's a legibility issue with the thunderbolt one I'm afraid (grey on grey). New Wikia Forums community:User_blog:BertH/New_Forums_now_available_in_Labs - I'd like to hear opinions about Wikia's new forum feature. It replaces an older one that we've never used. The new one would be good (wouldn't even have to worry about people not signing posts, as it does that for you just like on blog comments) except for one thing. A discussions section that appears on the bottom of articles, the disabling of which is a TOU violation. So, yes or no? And if yes, what sections would we have? Would it be wiki specific, or would general discussions be allowed (would put a stop to talk page spamming, I would hope)? Would this Admin Noticeboard page be archived and restarted as a forum? :I'll have to have a look at it later, but just from what you've said I am already against it. I don't like the notion of a discussion section at the bottom of articles. ::Same here. The discussion section sounds like a dealbreaker. :::Digifiend, you might want to bring up the issue you have. All talk pages are archived with the Message Wall featureGaeaman788 (talk) 17:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::This isn't the Message Wall. We'd still have talk pages. However, with two no votes for the same reason I was concerned about it, it looks to be a no-go, unless Wikia removes that discussions footer. :::::I'd like to try it out for a bit, though considering dealing with the crazy PR fanbase, it might be a problem. The noticeboard is getting HUGE and it would be better if this was converted into a forumGaeaman788 (talk) 21:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I haven't really seen a lot of this new forum feature, but I feel that the noticeboard is getting a bit too big and the forum has been neglected. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 22:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::To see it in action, go to tardis:. :::::::Al previous history should be archived if we use the new forum, though I feel the noticeboard is getting too big, and I'm in faor of converting the notieboard into a forum so there's better organization of topics and we don't have to scroll past 100 other old topics. Gaeaman788 (talk) 00:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) After looking at the tardis, my vote is changing to a definite NO. That discussion feature is ugly, duplicative, and unnecessary. Thing is, its at the bottom of the page, and its like they just made the Talk page more direct. Though what would the harm in it be for this wiki?Gaeaman788 (talk) 00:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :There are talk pages for a reason. Not to mention we don't want to clutter the wiki with useless chatter on article pages. ::I solved the Admin Noticeboard problem by archiving old topics here. Page is read-only to anyone not an administrator. I made a link at the top that points to it. :::One of Tardis's admins, CzechOut, is petitioning for the ability to remove that pesky discussions footer. Despite implementing the new forums, it certainly seems like they agree with us about THAT. Not surprising, as like us, they never adopted the Message Wall and still have Talk pages instead of Comments. Good idea archiving the Noticeboard talk - but as it's in the talk namespace, it created a redlink, which I fixed with a redirect. ::::Feel free to re-style the top link to the archive if you feel need be. Another wiki I use archives talk pages when they get long and I figure thats our best solution. It's all still there, just only us admins can comment on archived topics. That in turn makes this page easier to navigate until once again it fills up - at which point we can make another archive. After looking at the new forum feature on both the Tardis and Merlin Wikis, I don't know whether to go with the old or the new, I suppose the new one is easier and quicker but aside from that I don't really see any pros or cons. But I do still think we should use the forum whichever version we choose, as well as on the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes Wiki. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 09:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :The old style forum actually exists at Forum:Index, which has the default settings and no posts. I removed the link from the navigation bar some time ago. I could just link to that and make some changes to the forum setup? What subforums should we use? The defaults are Watercooler (community discussion) and Help Desk (editors helping each other out). The new forum style still has that mandatory discussions footer on article pages, for which the above conversation yielded a consensus of "do not want". The old style forum doesn't have that annoyance. So, does anyone agree with MrThermomanPreacher? ::Honestly I rather not have a forum and rather just keep this about the knoweldge of PR and SS. I've seen the talk pages and the mess that occurs on pages like the Adventure Time one and it annoys me to know end considering it's just a bunch of really stupid, random chatter when it really should just be focused on the topic at hand. Most of the time it just ends up clogging out any significant work on th Activity page just to see people go back and forth over terrible fan fiction! -StrangerAtaru (talk) 16:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::A valid point, and the reason why we got rid of the blogs. I certainly don't plan on turning this wiki into a Rangercrew or Rangerboard competititor. Any non-wiki discussions would have to be deleted on sight. :::Why not test run it on either KR and MH wiki?Gaeaman788 (talk) 19:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm still against it altogether - there are already plenty of forums out there, let's just stick to what we do best. :::::When I was talking about the forum, I didn't mean a new Rangerboard or Rangercrew-type. I meant like a forum used to discuss the operation of this wiki, going beyond discussion on a talk page for just one article, and improving the wiki. Like what the other wikis do, including the Star Wars, Doctor Who, and Star Trek Wikis. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 23:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I understood that just fine, like I said, all discussions on a forum should be about improving this wiki (another reason why we don't want that discussions footer the new forum forces on us, it encourages the discussing the subject of the article instead of the article itself). Anyone who starts a random discussion would be told to go to RC or RB and have the thread deleted as spam. We'd be sure to make this clear on the forum index page. My hope was that it would end the random comments on talk pages, which are meant to be for discussing changes to the article they're linked to, but more often than not, aren't. I certainly agree that this isn't the place to be discussing, say, possible alumni appearances in Super Megaforce. We only deal in sourced information here, not rumours and hearsay. Mickey Mouse Robo So what should we do about the Mickey Mouse Sentai Robo made by Toei? (http://www.jefusion.com/2012/12/king-robo-mickey-friends-combines-in-promo-video.html). My suggestion would be to either give it it's own page, or put it under the refrence page. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 02:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure we should do anything about it, really. It's a combining robot, but there's hardly any other connection to Sentai. ::It's a homage, so I think we should put it in the references page. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 17:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It's an homage, yes. But not to Super Sentai, but combiner robots in general. It's called "Chou Gattai King Robo - Mickey and Friends". ::::While I stand by what I just said that it's not an homage to Super Sentai but Super Robos etc in general. There IS an image of the "team" in "uniform". image If you guys think it should go on there, go ahead. "Shiba Morpher" name source Do we have an official source for the name "Shiba Morpher"? Otherwise it's a Samuraizer, according to the deluxe toy photo as released in international territories. I've tried searching for a reference but come up empty (though various sites refer to it as such). Rovang's wiki, which uses almost only in-show references also registers it as unnamed. :Source seems to be Samurai Cast. So I've sent Fury Diamond a message on Rangercrew, asked him if it's fan conjecture or an official name. ::Went ahead and changed it. It's really just not named in the show any time it appears and we have the toy as reference. Ergo, that. :) :::Got a reply. Fury Diamond coined the term, it's not official. The message: "No source name. That is the name that I coined it because Lauren mentions that it was her father's and the only one that can summon the Sealing Symbol. The morpher has been passed down the Shiba family hence why I coined it. Shiba Morpher is not the official name. It's not a Samuraizer and technically it's not Lauren's Morpher. Shiba Morpher fits. One thing that you should know is that not every single item was named in the show. This was one of them." - Fury Diamond ::::We'll go with the toy name then. Appearances I think one of the latest users may be on to something. Perhaps adding on appearances by characters, zords and weapons is a good idea. It serves to document the use (or non-use) of a major plot device. I propose we go with it. If you guys are worried it'll clutter a page, then we can find someway to use a collapsible tab for it. :I don't know, some of the Zords/Weapons in question in almost every episode of the season since their introduction. ::We could make a "reverse" list in those cases, stating that they appear in all episodes, and if there are exceptions, list those. :::I would understand if it was for specific focus episodes, but to list each and every episode something appeared in would clutter the page terribly and deflect from its purpose of functioning as an encyclopedia-like article. It would be extremely redundant. Actually, we can do it the way Tardis does, in the case of full appearances (listing on a separate list page). But my suggestion is to keep it clutter free. If a character appears on every episode- i.e. "Tommy Oliver appears in all episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers except for" * episode * episode or "Tommy Oliver appears in all episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as well as in" * episode (season) * episode (season) or for items that DON'T always appear "Titanus appears in" * episode * episode * episode * episode It isn't redundant as there's no one-stop shop to find out where certain things appear, but people are inclined to look for them. Most reputable wikis like Memory Alpha and Tardis list these things. :We can do it ala Tardis (have a separate page for list appearances) but keep all season lists in one season page to group together. We can link it redirect. I'll start a sample. ::An example of how Tardis does it: Sarah Jane Smith's appearances page. For the majority of rangers, you might as well just put the episode list template on their appearance pages, as most starting rangers are in every episode of their season. You'd then only need to manually list them if they're only in some episodes - for example, sixth rangers. The character infobox will obviously need to be updated to include the appearances link, so do that in a sandbox before making the change live, and make sure we don't miss any - there's ranger, ally and villain templates for both PR and Sentai, six in total, if I've counted right. :::One thing that will be hard is noting appearances in other media. Books (including the British annuals), comics, etc. I don't have access to any of those. ::::The template idea sounds good. I can make instant namespaces for all. As for appearances in other media, we can add them as any one of us come across them. :::::Done. List of Zack Taylor's appearances is a good "blank" template, and List of Jayden Shiba's appearances is a good sample page. ::::::This is much better and far less cluttering - and it preserves the encyclopedia-like nature of the wiki. This way if someone already knows who someone is but wants to know whether they were in a certain episode, they can find that out without being dragged through a recap of who that person is. Latest Episodes I think it would be a good idea to have the most recently aired episodes on the front page (but only for ongoing shows). I've added links for the most recent PR and Sentai episodes (Stuck on Christmas and Mission 44). What do you think? It'll probably only need updating once a week, by any admin. :Sounds like a good idea. Continuity and Placement I've begun placing "continuity and placement" headers to some of the more recent movies, specials and crossovers. This is so the logic behind the placement of films in between episodes is better explained, since there are a lot of canonical clues in between the series and said specials. Also this way, in case any of the ones on the infoboxes are erroneous, they can be corrected and the detail will be available for viewing. Power Rangers Turbo/Carranger Icon Can someone try changing the Icon for Turbo and Carranger to the one seen in this picture: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-gOifHeDxMXI/TkqyChvAmKI/AAAAAAACWF8/lp3pmLh6HJw/s1600/199charmpop.jpg. It makes more sence to use that one because it appears on the suits of the Rangers and is used on the Ranger Keys. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 18:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Noted and modified. Thank you. ::I see you updated Kyoryuger's as well. Thanks. I simply used Paint to make it, which is why the transparency was missing. :::No worries man. :) Ninja Captor and other non-Toku shows Do you guys want to reinvestigate Ninja Captor? Seen in this mag they are classified nowhere near Sentai. They're rather placed closely to the team Metal Heroes. Not saying we should transfer them but perhaps this is more proof that Toei's distancing them from Super Sentai? :LOL, they paired it with [[w:c:metalheroes:Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya|Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya]]. That magazine certainly labels it as stand-alone anyway. So you think we should change it from revoked to Sentai-like? That status change would mean removing it from the front page menu and the season footer template. ::Probably. It's a far cry from the way it was placed years ago in the Bioman mag. But I'd like to hear your (and the other admins) opinion on this. Though I'm inclined to do so. :::If they counted, they'd probably be in the upcoming Super Hero Taisen Z, which includes the Space Sheriffs and other old heroes. Also, there's been a discussion about this before, and User:Iml908 said "At the time of the book's release, Bioman was still called the 6th Sentai, so the book could have been describing the 5 seasons before it, and 3 shows that are very similar to it (the other two being Gorenger and JAKQ)." That debunks the original source that cited it as a Sentai in the first place. Looks as if we should've made this move back in May last year. :::::Well, we could take that one user on the Kamen Rider wiki's request and adopt the Tokusatsu Wiki as a hub and place Ninja Captor as well as the other lesser known tokus there while Rangers are here, Riders are at Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes at Metal Heroes, Ultras at Ultra, etc. ::::::Questio: why do you keep pushing for Ninja Captor to be counted as a Sentai? Toei had previously counted it, but seem to have discounted it from the official Toku lineup.Gaeaman788 (talk) 07:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) No one's "pushing" for anything Gaeaman. We work based on what references we have. In fact we're talking about doing the opposite now that we have additional references. Also, for the nth time, please indent your talk paragraphs. lol. Digi, I'll ask wikia what we can do regarding the new wiki. Unlike what we did here and at the jlu wiki, there won't be a wiki that we're admin of that we can fold it into. That is unless we actually do make a new wiki for all those adoptables. Toku is taken, so is tokusatsu. Maybe jtoku? Or we could go with Japan Heroes. Thing is it rather limits us to Japanese stuff. I agree with the idea of setting up a proper tokusatsu wiki to branch over all toku. I think that Tokupedia should be adopted, its older and a tad larger than the aforementioned toku wiki, which is barely developed. Its domain is simply "tokusatsu" rather than "tokusatsu-japan". It can be adopted since its creator and sole admin hasn't been active for nearly five years. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 12:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : If we do adopt or set up a Toku wiki, would the other wikis remain active? Bigger question is would it be too much for us to handle?Gaeaman788 (talk) 15:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it would have a basic page for each show linking to the other wikis. For example, look at our page for Kamen Rider Blade. The article mentions Decade's usage of the suit in the Shinkenger crossover, and links to it's entry at Kamen Rider Wiki. I'd use redirection, but sadly it only works within the same wiki, so a page for each show linking to it's article at The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki or Metal Heroes Wiki would be necessary. :::Going back to Ninja Captor, it looks like its not even classifiable as "sentai-like" as it has its own thing. So once we set up a new toku wiki, I propose purging this wiki of Ninja Captor and moving everything related there. Rquinain helped point out how Toei categorizes everyone so that should be a big help. ::::So the Toku wiki would be like the BBC wiki which has pages for BBC shows with links to their wikis. On Ninja Captor, even if it was never really an official Super Sentai series at any point, I don't think it should be "purged", we have pages for other shows like Voicelugger and Sport Ranger. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 19:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) True, but those shows emulate Super Sentai, while Ninja Captor didn't and can hold its own pages in the new wiki. I'm going by the logic that we consider it the way Toei does, away from Sentai. There are several sentai-like Metal Heroes, for example, and we keep them in the MH wiki. Ninja Captor can be kept in the grand toku database. And yes the BBC analogue is perfect. : Has anyone actually seen Ninja Captor though. And would English toku adapts like PR be a part of the BBCToku wiki? Since Ninja Captor visually is unlike a Sentai Show, it should go to the big toku wiki. Speaking of shows that really don't belong, arguably we could classify The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog as a similar thing, so should we move that show as well to this new wiki?Gaeaman788 (talk) 20:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm fine with whatever you guys do - personally, I would go with whatever is most recent. And if the most recent evidence says it isn't Sentai or Sentai-like, then out it goes. :::Under the proposal, Ninja Captor would be reclassified as a Sentai-like, but those would be moved to Tokusatsu Wiki, the Sentai-like category would be removed from The Morphin Grid. Gaeaman, yes, Mystic Knights would be moved there as well. The BBC wiki, which I didn't know existed, was a comparison. There's no such thing as a BBCToku wiki, lol. ::::Honestly, I'd rather we keep the other sentai-inspired shows here, as they're sentai inspired, unlike Ninja Captors that made it way before the Super Sentai franchise. :::::I don't think there's enough sentai-like shows to justify another wiki, honestly. ::::::Well, yes. It's entirely different content in the new wiki.It'll contain (along with Ninja Captor) all the rest of those shows in that book and the minor ones as well. I propose keep PR/Super Sentai and sentai-inspired shows here, MH and KR where they are (which is you guys' idea as well) and the one-off toku shows in the new wiki. ::::::: Yeah, I was about to say, what about the other Ishinomori heroes? They're not Sentai-like. Some of them have appeared in Kamen Rider movies and will be in Super Hero Taisen Z, but at the moment, there isn't a suitable place for us to put info about their own shows. ::::::::Precisely. The new wiki will be the perfect location for them. I don't know much about these shows, but if you want my help running it, I'll volunteer to help keep an eye on it. Same with the other wikis. :One of us needs to edit some pages at http://tokusatsu.wikia.com before we'll be able to adopt it, per Adoption Requests. ::I have a good record with merges, I can do it if you guys want. Then I'll bring you guys over. :::Sounds good to me. If the adoption goes fast, perhaps it would be ready before I get off work. ::::Do we ask for these URLs below to be folded into tokusatsu.wikia? :::::Garo Ryukendo Tomica Hero Toku I've just checked on each of those and all of them only had one admin. Ryukendo's founder had never even edited the wiki! I copied your message onto the admins userpages, which should trigger a notification. Give them a couple of days to respond, but I'm certain that the Toku and Ryukendo admins aren't active. By the way, you forgot that SigReal doesn't exist on those other wikis - next time you post a message without copying that over, you should sign with ' Dchallofjustice (talk) ~~~~~' instead of ~~~. :Yeah but I just left the sigreal version anyway since the leftover has a timestamp. lol. As for the amount of days, as with Super Sentai and JLU, a week on the main talk page and they'll be eligible for merge if there are no responses. As for tokupedia we should start working on it. Maybe start moving templates. So the wikia team can see that we're organizing it. ::Made a start by updating the Kamen Rider series page both at tokusatsu: and kamenrider: (each had info missing from the other), creating a proper Metal Heroes series page, since the existing one was just a list of shows (the new one was simply copied from it's counterpart at metalheroes:), and adding the all important reflist template, as well as uploading a couple of images for the Super Sentai and Metal Heroes pages. By the way, did you not know that five tildes gives the timestamp without actually signing your name? :::(posting from work via mobile) I knew that :) ::::so all of these shows will be under a tokusatsu wiki, even though something like mystic knights isn't tokusatsuGaeaman788 (talk) 19:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Digifiend, I did not know that. LOL. But like I said, I just left it there anyway. Haha. I'm not so familiar with Mystic Knights. Is is a transformational superhero show? If it is, then might as well. The Philippine show "Darna" was brought over to Japan and considered Toku as well, so that goes on there too. ::::::Mystic Knights is toku. Tokusatsu means special effects, it isn't just Japanese stuff. That new Chinese show counts too. :::::::You mean Jushen ZahnJiDui? While we're on the subject of China, Armor Hero and Armor Hero XT count as well. Aldo The Fox (talk) 21:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) (68.75.16.20 with new nametag) ::::::::Yeah, the Japanese market does count imported Western programs like Doctor Who, Stargate, Red Dwarf, Thunderbirds, and even Thomas the Tank Engine as tokusatsu. So toku.wikia will be redirected to tokusatsu.wikia but Ryukendo, Garo, and Tomica Hero will as well? Shouldn't they be allowed to have their own wikis as Sentai, Rider, and Metal Heroes are. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 21:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, those three shows should be allowed to have their own wikis. I was referring to the link buttons on the front page being expanded to feature those toku wikis. Tokupedia could serve as the main junction for those wikis via front page link buttons as well as the hub of Non-Toei and Toei toku heroes who don't fit the criteria of any of our wikis. Aldo The Fox (talk) 22:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, I found another one that could be brought into the fold: http://gransazer.wikia.com/wiki/GranSazers_Wiki renaming it Chouseishin Wiki (if possible) seems reasonable since the show was part of a trilogy in a shared universe. Contact the admin and see what he says or see if any ones there Aldo The Fox (talk) 22:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes Aldo, that's the one I meant, and we do currently have a page for it here: Jushen ZhanJiDui. Of course, we'd be focusing only on henshin hero shows (the Western shows Preacher mentioned all have their own wikis with strong userbases), but as I said, not being Japanese certainly doesn't make it not toku. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, along with Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills, Superhuman Samurai SyberSquad, VR Troopers, BeetleBorgs, Masked Rider and Power Rangers, are collectively nicknamed the Ameritokus. Short for "American Tokusatsu shows". About your other point, there's no point in the other shows having their own wikis if nobody's editing them though, is there? Also, the Ameritokus are no longer airing, meaning they have a short history and not much room for expansion. Gaeaman788 (talk) 18:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Apart from PR of course. Category discrepancy Category:Season Premieres only contains Power Rangers episodes, but Category:Season Finales includes both PR and Sentai. Should Sentai episodes lose the finales category or should they be added to premieres? Tokupedia discussion http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Okay, so the first thing we have to decide is what is and isn't off limits so we have a general grasp of what we're aiming for. While it is true that shows that feature special effects are considered tokusatsu, I worry that might make things a little murky at best. We need to establish some kind ground rules so things don't get out of hand. Digifiend did bring up a good point about wikis having no point if no one is there to edit and maintain them. With that in mind, what should we do with the abandoned wikis that contain info on Garo,Ryukendo,Tomica Hero, Chou Sei Shin and Zone Fighter. Should we adopt and keep them? Delete them and move the info to Tokupedia? (I'm aware we are trying to do the former on some of them. I just want the community's opinions on the matter for debate.) I just want a clear picture of what we are going to do so that I can aid you as best as I can on the project Aldo The Fox (talk) 01:50, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I say we take them and redirect to tokupedia or we'll have too little info, most aren't that big in scope anyway. : Most with the exception being Garo, 2 seasons for grand total of 50 episodes (with a 3rd season on the way this year) 2 specials, 2 films, merchandise and its own universe of characters. This franchise has the possibility that it may expand even further...Aldo The Fox (talk) 23:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm. I wonder how big of a project we'll want to make this. I also think it would benefit to combine adminship across all the wikis rather than hit and miss, so we all can keep an eye on all of them. Especially if we're keeping a bunch of the separate, little ones. Even with Garo getting a third season, how long will the franchise go? So far we've conceptually gotten Garo, Ryukendo, Tomica Hero, Chou Sei Shin, and Zone Fighter. And that doesn't include AmeriTokus which will probably need to go somewhere. And what of the Sentai-like shows like Ninja Captor (which isn't a Sentai) or Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon? ::I think we should do this one step at a time. Tokupedia should be the catch-all for anything that doesn't fit in with Sentai/PR, Kamen Rider, or Metal Heroes. Garo maybe on its own depending on how big it gets. Step 1 should be what all could we include, and what should we include? ::Good points all around, Garo's third season could be its last for all I know. I guess I am getting a little carried away. As for Pretty Guardian, doesn't WikiMoon have that covered? So that one could be a short redirect to their page or ask editors they have to assist us in developing the page. Aldo The Fox (talk) 00:20, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh and I checked the Gransazer wiki and it appears to be a hub for torrents of the show. I haven't read the Copyright policy for wikia but i'm kinda-sorta sure we're not supposed to be doing stuff like that. Aldo The Fox (talk) 00:20, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, I see pctorrentdownloads got shut down, probably because of this rule: You agree not to use the Service to post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes. That's from Terms of Use. ::::As for WikiMoon, remember our page can simply describe the main points of the show - it doesn't have to be a drawn-out thing. Cross-wiki links can link to their wikia from Tokupedia. Style Guide on Page Guidelines Just put up Style Guide/Page Guidelines. This should help us keep track of how to style and order the information presented on pages of the wiki. There were external suggestions regarding this and organization back then, so I figure we might as well set up a standard. But it is by no means complete. Admins, please weigh in on what can be added and modified. Most of the info is based on how we already run the wiki, but at least we'll be able to point somewhere and say "hey man, this is how we do it here". :Added ArticleMEGAFORCE to the headers list (based on ArticleSAMURAI), and created that and ArticlePRSM. ::Awesome. Also note, I'm trying to ease the transition to notes from trivia. Hopefully when all is done, we have notes as opposed to disorganized trivia. ::Will some or all of these guidelines transfer to the other wikis as well? Aldo The Fox (talk) 19:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::If you mean any of the toku wikis this group administrates, then yes. Wiki Activity and Recent Changes Is it just me, or are and broken right now? I'm only seeing the last three hours, and I wanted to look back through the whole day. :Yeah, it does appear to be broken right now. Fortunately, I have the same system of checking and everything checked out between when I went to bed got up. Zord Categories problem "⟡ combo-assist zord" - Whatever that first symbol is meant to be, I'm just seeing a box. I think we need to change it. :Yikes. Though would you believe that at first I did actually think of using a box for that? lol. I'll look for another 'empty' diamond character. Might work. ::Can you see this "◊"? Or "◇"? By the way I've designed some of those to look different in the category page and in the articles they're snuck into (like Samurai and Jungle Fury). The categories pages have a little more detail, while the "template" keeps the lists concise. Will attempt to do the same cleanup for arsenal soon. Then I'll switch to sentai mode. still a lot of 'stray' zord pages to clean up. :::Yeah, I see both of those diamonds just fine, so either one will do. Accidental Rollback Guys, when I view the wiki from my iPhone, sometimes I inadvertently hit the rollback link instead of the link I intended to (usually diff or history). This is because my fingers are big and the iPhone keyboard is small. If you see me roll something back, and then rollback again immediately after, this is why. Nothing to be alarmed at, I usually cannot stop it from doing the accidental rollback. Heads up on Ranger Status RangerDiamond,Raz and Fury Diamond have listed the Cards for the ACG and it looks like several of our Ranger-like allies are referred to in cards as a ranger. They're referred to as such if in case they don't fit red, blue, white, pink, green, yellow, black, silver or gold. If we get some odd activity in the Ranger-like allies pages, it's likely because of cards. Though there are some questionable labels. Note that every other ranger is labeled by color and the only shows that have the generic ranger labels are the ones with extra rangers/ranger-like allies. * Turbo Ranger - Phantom? Senturion? * Lost Galaxy Ranger - Magna Defender * Lightspeed Rescue Ranger - Titanium * Time Force Ranger - Quantum * Ninja Storm Ranger - Navy? Crimson? * SPD Ranger - Shadow? Kat? * Mystic Force Ranger - Leanbow * Operation Overdrive - Sentinel Knight * Jungle Fury Ranger - RJ (or less likely Jarrod/Camille) Note that Lauren is absent from the list. I think we should hold off on taking these as gospel (for categories and pages) yet seeing as there's still some ambiguity to the naming. Just a heads up. :I just remembered, the same soundbytes do appear on rangers with the same name, right? Like Megaforce Red Ranger's got several cards that play the same sound, if I'm not mistaken. Maybe they can make, for example, if they follow sentai logic, various cards with Jarrod, Camille and the Spirit Rangers but with one sound. Lauren's card/s could use the sounds Jayden's cards do as well. I guess the question though, is who'll appear, but more importantly, how will they be used in-show ::The artwork is from Dice-O and the Spirit Rangers don't exist in Gekiranger. So it may be that they won't have cards at all. :::I had the same thought at first, then I realized "Lightspeed Rescue Ranger" is Titanium. He doesn't have Dice-O art either. Pretty much anything can happen now. Buredoran Problem! There's a discussion on Rangerboard (in the Megaforce thread of all places) and someone said that a new sub is good and TV Nihon's sucks because they call Brajira's earlier forms Bladerun instead of Buredoran. So I checked the Goseiger website, and found this: http://www.super-sentai.net/gosei/teki/name_buredoran.gif, which confirms Buredoran to be correct. Trouble is, the Japanese text on that image doesn't match up to our romaji on Brajira of the Messiah's page for Buredoran of the Comet (彗星のブレドラン). The bit before the の is completely different. Have we made a mistake? Gosei Ultimate Megazord confirmed Gosei Ultimate Megazord just got confirmed by a German toy catalogue. I'm not sure where to place it on Category:Zords (Megaforce) though. Gokaiger Counterparts Categories I think there should be categories for the Sentai Rangers that are counted as counterparts to certain rangers (Like Akarenger would go under Gokai Red's category. MagiBlue under Gokai Blue's, etc.). The reason for this is because a fan of Gokaiger may look up Gokaiger, but have no idea who the counterparts are. For example, if they look up Don and just assume that all the Green Rangers are his counterparts, he would assume Mele, DragonRanger, and Shurikenger are his counterparts. If their would be a category fpr these Rangers, like Sentai 6th Rangers, i would help them figure out who is whose counterpart. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 00:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :We don't need those. There is a list for a reason. We do not need unnecessary categories cluttering the wiki. ::Also since there are already lists in the Gokaiger's pages, by your logic, once they look up, say, Don, all his counterparts are already listed in his page. Grr... (about Samueljoo) Check this out. Link. I discovered a piece of vandalism on Wikipedia earlier, DharakJoo (who we've banned eight times) renaming the Digimon Story Lost Evolution page to Digimon World Lost Evolution, even though the game never had an English release. It seems that because this happened a month ago, they won't take any action, and very rudely blanked out my report and didn't even let me know - I only found out because I was periodically refreshing the page. Why the hell didn't they take into account all the previous incidents? He's been reported for sockpuppetry twice and has a bunch of vandalism warnings on his talk page! Any suggestions as to where I go from here, because I'm not leaving it at that. Because he seems to be more reliable on wikipedia than on here and hasn't had as many incidents. Wikipedia is much more stringent. Ask the editor why he won't take into account his vandalism on here.Gaeaman788 (talk) 00:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC)